Chains Around Your Heart
by Kagamichihime
Summary: Zero calls Kaname out for a private discussion at the end of the meeting. Jealous of him being with Yuuki, Zero aims where it hurts to get a rise out of Kaname. But what happens when he gets one too? YAOI, Lemon, Oneshot, Sequel to "Masochistic Desire"


Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is not mine. I only own the plot, the suggestion even belongs to Sagakure. XD

Warnings: Yaoi Lemon, BDSM, Kink, Minor Mutilation

* * *

For Sagakure, who turned me into a porny fanfic writer. XD

* * *

"I guess we will have to answer that question by seeing the percentage of invitees that attends the ball tonight, won't we?" Kaname turned to leave.

"A word, Kuran." Zero spoke up.

Tension descended upon the room like a thick blanket. Kaname turned slowly to acknowledge him.

"Yes?"

"In private, if you don't mind."

Kaien shot him a warning glance, Aidou frowned, Touga remained stoic, as usual.

"Leave us." the pureblood commanded. He had been wanting to talk to Kiryuu in private as well.

Hesitantly, the other adults filed out, shutting the door behind them. Kaname turned to lock the door, hearing gasps of surprise from the other end. He ignored them as he went to stand before Zero, whose nostrils flared.

"You're bleeding..."

"Concerned for me now?" the brunette smirked.

There was only one explanation as to why he was wounded that Zero could see. If this much blood had wrapped around his scent, then he wondered how badly Yuuki must have been bitten.

"What the hell?" the hunter shouted as he shoved Kuran in his injured shoulder.

He accidentally winced - the pain made him hot. His cold mask melted some with the force of the heat. This did not escape Zero's notice. He ripped the pureblood's overcoat open, seeing spots of red on his underlying dress shirt.

A muffled noise came from the door, probably from the adults pressing their ears up against it. Neither man cared, let them, it wouldn't stop their "meeting". Kaname tried to regain his composure when Zero shoved his back into the table, forcing him down.

"Yuuki's been sending me letters, you know." he said conversationally.

He placed a hand over the wound to keep the pureblood against the table as he fished around in his own pockets, looking for something. A thin stack of photographs were produced along with an envelope.

Kaname's body grew hotter from the continual burn of pain emanating from his bite. He looked at the photos one by one as Zero showed them - of Yuuki smiling, posing, showing off the dresses she wore. His heart smiled to see his sister so happy, until he got to the final one -

Of him, tied up, and dripping with liquids. The pose was as beautiful as Yuuki had said it was, captured at an angle that showed off all of his weak points. A fierce blush crept over his face, the mask finally broken.

The hunter smirked, he knew he had won the little power struggle.

"I think it was slipped in by accident..."

He turned over the photo to reveal Yuuki's slanted handwriting.

"Or not."

Kaname would have paled if the embarrassment wasn't making his heart hammer.

"That's right, she's marked me. What the hell are you going to do about it?" he growled, trying to retain some of his dignity.

"Why do you seem so embarrassed?" Zero asked in a silky, teasing voice.

He slowly unbuttoned the rest of the overcoat, sliding it off of Kuran, who didn't resist. Aiming to get a reaction out of his captive, Zero dug his nails into the bite mark, making more blood flow from the wound. He flinched before his eyelids drooped, blood colored orbs glazing over with desire, mouth slacking in a silent moan. The sight was to die for, and he couldn't believe it belonged to him.

"They're marks to be proud of..." Kaname whispered gently. "They mean I belong to her."

"'They?'" Zero asked.

The shirt was ripped rather forcefully from the pureblood's body, hard enough for bruises to bloom in its wake. The hunter smirked. How about those marks, be proud of those? He ran his nails along his bare flanks, drawing crimson lines on his squirming body. This eyebrows knit together as he arched his back.

_"Haahh...."_

The expression was delicious. Zero felt the weight of his arousal make itself known.

"Then why not show them to the world?" he growled, reaching for the leather belt around his captive's waist.

He would be more rough and torturous to this pureblood he held a grudge against.

"I can't..." Kaname's voice trembled, on the edge of a moan. "My status..."

Something cold and silver invaded his throat.

"Is that all you vampires ever think about? Status? Power? Blood?" Zero was enraged.

Pressing the Bloody Rose deeper into Kaname's mouth forced tears to spring up at the corner of his eyes. He gagged desperately on the barrel as his pants strained again for the second time that evening. He felt Zero shift to straddle him. Something very hard pressed insistently against his erection. He could feel the heat of it through the material. Unconsciously he lifted his hips, grinding against his captor. A low groan left the hunter's throat as he rolled his hips back against the pureblood's.

**_"F-fuck,"_**

Kaname could see Zero throw his head back as he called, frustrated expression tightening as he bit his lip. Blood welled against his fang and dripped onto Kaname's cheek, teasing him with its delicious warmth and fragrant aroma. The gun left his throat, giving him only a second to breathe before a strong tongue replaced it, plundering the sweet caverns of his mouth. Crimson liquid welled before dripping into their mouths as the pureblood submitted to Zero's will. He wrapped his arms around the hunter's wide back, clawing at the firm muscles beneath the shirt as they ground their hips furiously into each other. A hand found its way into Kaname's chestnut locks, tangling and yanking at his scalp.

The hunter broke the kiss first, panting in the heat that had flooded their bodies. He licked the pureblood's swollen lips, trailing his wet tongue down his jaw, licking and kissing the fevered flesh. Kaname squirmed again beneath his captor, who reached for a hand, caressing it with his nails.

"Take it off." he commanded, placing the hand to his muscular chest.

_"Mmmhh..."_

"You'll call me your master, since you like it that way,_ you little bitch_." Zero growled, changing positions.

He got off of Kaname and stood at the end of the table, hefting his legs up onto his hips. The pureblood ripped open the shirt, peeling the sleeves down the hunter's biceps.

"Who am I?!" he slammed into Kaname's wounded shoulder, forcing it into the table painfully.

"Rghh, M-master." Kaname panted in response.

He was rewarded with a bruising kiss and an encouraging grind of the hunter's hips against his ass.

"Yuuki told me about your problem with using names. You'll address me as Master Zero, just to make it easier on you, and because I want to hear you moan my name."

_"Ahhhhh......."_

"So, where are your other marks?" he asked casually, enjoying the reactions from the very responsive pureblood.

"D-down, here." Kaname gingerly touched the inside of his own thigh, caressing the already scabbed bite marks.

Zero ground his stiff cock over the wound, between the material of their pants. Kaname's fingers brushed the head accidentally, sending a surge of pleasure through the hunter. Zero placed a large palm over Kaname in return, rubbing roughly over the pureblood's length. His legs jerked together in response, excited that he had someone to play uke with for real. Yuuki was nice and all, but she was just an amateur. Zero was naturally dominant, so then was it natural for them to be like this, this way?

_"I'm going to fuck you until you lose your mind."_ Zero sneered.

"Oh god yes!" Kaname moaned, arching into his hand.

The hunter hooked his fingers in Kaname's belt loops, nearly ripping his pants and boxers off.

"Undress me, slave."

The pureblood jumped to disrobe his master, peeling off each article from his body.

_"Suck on it."_

The words, sentiments were the same, but the context this time was different. He had never before seen another man's penis besides his own, and now he stared at Zero's, fully erect in his face. Kaname was amazed by how pale the thick length was. He cautiously took the hot appendage in his hands, feeling the soft velvety skin of the head, the firmness of underlying muscles.

More nails dug into his shoulder, adding tributaries to the scarlet rivulets down his chest and back.

"You should know better by now," Zero slapped the pureblood's hand away. "You do only as you're told. I didn't say shit about your hands."

"Forgive me Master Zero, I've never seen-"

A backhand flew across his face, scraping his cheek against teeth. Kaname spit out blood that flooded into his mouth.

"You better not spit, if you know what's good for you."

Zero guided Kaname's head towards his shaft, nails digging into the pureblood's scalp. He looked at the head, examining the swollen head, marveling at the soft curve that dipped into the small slit at the tip. His tongue darted out to wetly lick around the head in a circle, spirialing inwards until it laved over the tip, earning a twitch from the delicious sex.

_"Ahhhhhhhh, ssssssss..."_ the hunter threw his head back and hissed in approval.

Kaname smiled and withdrew his tongue, encouraged to proceed. He licked his lips and wrapped them around the head loosely, wanting to tease his master. The pureblood bobbed up and down lightly, never taking him fully into his mouth. Zero's pants became labored as he gripped his love slave tighter to the point where he was nearly yanking out his hair.

_"Haa... haa... ahhh, ah."_

Zero tried to keep his moans quiet so he wouldn't attract attention to the room, but the wet squelching of his cock sliding against Kaname's warm, wet lips sent him to a new level. Forcing more of himself into the inexperienced pureblood's mouth, he unsuccessfully tried to choke back a scream when Kaname gagged in reflex at the foreign girth.

"Fuck!"

_"Mnnnnnnhhh..."_ the pureblood moaned around Zero, sending vibrations.

_"Haa... take it... all the way..."_

Kaname sealed his lips around Zero, sucking lightly as he bobbed his head up and down, curling his tongue around the tip. His lashes fluttered in time with the licks as he looked up at the hunter from beneath his lashes watching the sexy expressions on Zero's face. Being a guy himself, Kaname knew just where to tease to get the most adverse reaction; licking the underside of his slit sent shivers of heat up his spine. The pureblood chucked at his cute expression, eyebrows lifted, knitted together as his unfocused eyes watched him work, parted lips panting.

Zero tilted Kaname's chin up, ramming forcefully all the way into his throat.

"Don't get too haughty, pureblood, just because you're good at sucking cock."

Kaname ignored him, opting instead to concentrate on swallowing around his shaft with great difficulty. Hot droplets of precum were dripping down his throat, teasing his senses. He tried to withdraw some so he could taste the essence, but was disappointed when Zero pulled away. Whimpering, Kaname begged with his eyes to the hunter.

"What? Is there something I can do for you?" Zero raised an eyebrow, studying the pureblood on his knees.

_"I want to taste it."_ Kaname whispered, eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Taste what?"

The pureblood's face turned scarlet.

_"Your cum."_ he stuck out his bottom lip.

Zero smacked him across the face with his throbbing cock, the sound of the slap making him spill a little.

"You mean this?" he rubbed the little bit across Kaname's forehead, making him whine and lick the air, hoping for a taste.

Licking his fingertips, Zero grabbed a fistful of hair to yank the brunette up. He attacked his mouth, slipping his tongue in uninvited, letting Kaname taste the remnants of his own precum on his tongue. Kaname moaned into the kiss, tonguing back, eager to taste the sweet flavor that could only be Zero.

"Stay here." he ordered, punctuating the command with a rough bite to his lip.

The hunter took the long table in the center of the room, lifting it to carry over to the locked door where the other adults stil might have been, waiting for them to finish their "meeting". More like "meating". Sure it was a bad pun, but Zero chuckled anyways as he stood the table on it's side, top against the door, length running from floor to ceiling. He ran his fingers across the smooth wooden legs, beckoning Kaname, pointing to the clothes on the floor in a silent command to bring them.

"It's perfect." he smirked. "Against the table! Facing me!"

Zero dug around in the pile of clothes on the floor, withdrawing a pair of ties. Kaname did as he was asked, quivering with excitement once he knew what was going on. The hunter pressed up against him, grinding their cocks together as he skillfully knotted a tie around Kaname's arms to the table legs. With another rough kiss, he descended to tie his legs up too. The binding was tight, allowing the pureblood no room to move.

Reaching into his jacket, Zero withdrew Bloody Rose. He unclipped both ends of the chain that kept the gun to his jacket to ghost the cold metal along Kaname's pale flesh. Zero looked at the chain in thought, noticing a large split ring hanging at one end of the chain. He ran the link back through the spirals, deciding to move it to the center link. Kaname watched curiously, aware of what was going on.

"Open." Zero commanded, stuffing the ring into his mouth. _"Make sure you get it nice and wet for me." _he whispered in his ear.

Kaname did as he asked, washing his tongue over the spiraling metal, making it warm and slippery. Zero meanwhile licked all over his chest, playing with the subtle curves of his muscles, biting on his pink nubs. He clipped the ends of the chains to Kaname's pert nipples, earning an elicit cry from the pureblood, whose tears spilled in silent agony at the tortures, delightful pinch, dick twitching in excitement.

"You know you like it." the hunter took the warm split ring from his mouth to rub on the tip of his own cock, coating it in his own liquids. "Don't be such a pussy, they have no pace here." he licked the tears trailing down the pureblood's cheek.

Palming Kaname's heated length, he hovered the ring over the head, deciding it would be a tight fit, but to try anyways. He squeezed the tip through, making it red with all the pressure against it. The lube lessened as it slid further down the length, eventually becoming snug at his knot.

"Tch,"

Zero got on his knees to lick along the ring and length, lavishing them with saliva so it would reach the base.

_"Ahh, unhh... fuck!"_ Kaname panted heavily as pressure increased from the makeshift cock ring. It pulled from the center of the chain, holding the clipped ends taut as they pulled on his nipples.

_"My sexy little slave."_ Zero purred._ "Your body is just begging to be played with."  
_

Zero devoured Kaname's cock, taking him all the way to the back of his throat. For a wild moment, the pureblood wondered why it felt as if this wasn't the first time he had taken dick. With an errant chuckle, the hunter stroked his length, sucking, nipping, grabbing at his buttocks.

_"Ohh, ahh, yes... mnn! Master... Zero.... unhh, oh!"_

Kaname squirmed as best as he could while restrained, wanting to thrust into the warm wet mouth, but not wanting to tear the clips from his chest. That damn Zero had him right where he wanted him. He squirmed, trying to avoid the cold sharp edges of the supporting metal plates screwed into the table's frame.

The pleasure was unimaginable, even better than when Yuuki had sucked him off. Then again, that was only to be expected since they were alike in body, in desire.

_"Mmmmm, Ma-ma-ster... p-pleeeease.... ahhh!"_

_"Hmmmmmmmmmmmm?"_ Zero dragged out the hum, making the pureblood writhe.

_"Please, haa, please, nuhh! I want to cuuum ahaa!"_

Zero withdrew, keeping a hand sliding expertly along the throbbing length.

"What's that? I don't believe you've asked properly..." he inspected the nails on his other hand like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

_"May I cum, Master Zero? fuhh, nhh, in your mouth, please."_

"Since you asked so nicely, at will."

The hunter latched back on, eager to taste the explosion of Kaname's bittersweet nectar. He licked the slit, flicking his tongue back and forth at a fast pace until the pureblood's back arched, knees hugging either side of his head as the hot sperm came flooding into his mouth, spurting to the back of his throat.

**_"AHH! ZERO, FUCKK!"_**

"Kaname! Zero! What's going on in there??"

Ignoring the fuss behind the table, outside the doors, Zero swallowed around him, taking the bit left at the tip to lave it back over Kaname's slowly softening length.

"_Master_ Zero." he growled.

With a flourish, the hunter pulled lose the ties holding Kaname against the table, making him collapse on the floor as the spell of his orgasm lifted. He dragged over a one of the chairs that had been used in the meeting. Zero scrutinized the tall backs of the antique chairs, contemplating their usefulness. He turned and smacked Kaname on the ass. The area reddened considerably, reminding him of the bloody wound on his shoulder. He snickered quietly. Surely Aidou's father could smell it, and was in a huff. Zero had the sudden urge to be an ass.

"Get up!" he ordered as he laced his fingers in the brunette hair.

Kaname responded in a daze, looking up at the hunter with lust filled eyes.

"Come here," Zero gathered up Kaname in his lap, bringing his face to the bloody area along his shoulder.

He gave a few tentative licks before re-piercing him with his own fangs. Nothing tasted better than the trinity of forbidden nectar of the night world. Come to think of it, Zero slid his fangs out of his lover's shoulder to kiss his lips. His tongue was slightly cooler than usual, since he was panting so heavily, but the hunter was determined to warm him up. Kaname could taste himself on Zero, enjoying the delicious ways their flavors mingled together.

_"Hmmm..."_ Kaname whispered helplessly under the hunter's control.

Zero moved with an intense need, fingers slicking along his own erection to collect lubricant to swirl around Kaname's entrance. He had yet to come, but was so close. A mark of a good seme was to thoroughly pleasure your uke, making him beg and writhe before gifting him with cum, in Zero's eyes. That's what he had learned anyways...

_"Ahh..."_

Their mouths parted from each other. A finger slipped into Kaname's wet entrance, making him hard once more. The ring of muscle contracted, tightly gripping the digit, something Zero would have to tweak. He eased a second finger in, stretching the pureblood, scissoring and wriggling. Kaname squirmed, crying out in a high-pitched tone from the pleasurable sensations. It was a sin to feel so good. He wrapped his arms around Zero as another wave of pleasure surged through him.

_"More!"_

Zero smacked his ass, intending to get rough. Kaname would get used to it soon enough. He shoved a third finger into his entrance, smiling as the pureblood's toes curled from the pain and pleasure. With a full fourth finger he was past his limit, straining, writhing, tearing up at such deep probing.

_"Are you ready? Do you wanna take my cock you little bitch?"_ the hunter's heated whisper tickled his neck.

_"Mnn, yes Master Zero."_ he sounded like a child.

Smiling, Zero stopped the scissoring, pulled his fingers from Kaname, and brought him up against the chair. He placed the pureblood down so he could get a better grip to flip him upside down so his upper back and shoulders rested in the seat of the chair, most of his body along the back of the chair. Zero tied his tie around Kaname's thighs to the chair posts, spreading them open along its width. He went around to tie the pureblood's arms along the legs of the chair with the other tie, taking care to make the position as uncomfortable as possible.

The pressure and strain the position put on Kaname's body made it so he couldn't turn his head. He had to stare up towards the ceiling and his cock, which was staring right back down at him. A sound coming from behind the back of the chair alerted his senses. He couldn't see Zero setting the table on its legs the way it was supposed to be. The hunter moved it adjacent with the chair before standing on its smooth top, hovering over Kaname's entrance. He slicked himself with a mixture of saliva and whatever precum may have leaked since the last time he checked.

It was an extremely off position in theory, but Zero had planned the positioning as accurately as possible. Now all he had to do was count on his multi-orgasmic attributes and the earlier cum buildup to pull off the perfect session.

_"M-master Zero, please, I want to feel you inside me"_ he moaned.

With a smirk, Zero lowered his erection to the entrance, moaning lowly in excitement from the prospect of taking the helpless man beneath him. He steadied himself and his position, squeezing the head into Kaname's tight entrance.

_"Ahh, I'm gonna fuck you, would you like that?"_

_"Yes, Master Zero."_

Zero brought up Kaname's legs to hold so he could maintain balance. He slipped in further, inch by inch, until he had filled the pureblood with his throbbing heat. Shifting to gain better access and footing, the hunter kept his shaft all the way in, letting Kaname adjust to his size. His legs tried to curl against Zero's grip, but couldn't. Weird, had everyone always been this much stronger than he? Not that he could find it in him to care, now that blood was rushing to his head.

Kaname tried to thrust up some, indicating that he was ready. Zero pulled out all the way, leaving Kaname empty and whimpering incoherent thoughts, too overwhelmed by pleasure to speak properly anymore. He decided to stop teasing the poor thing and let him have it. The pureblood would have to enjoy it now, "leave him hard and wanting more" was something he and Yuuki had agreed on, not to mention that it was also one of the other things he learned from back then...

Zero pounded back into Kaname, enjoying the wet sounds of his cock made as it impaled the pureblood over and over again. The thick head brushed over a bundle of nerves inside his walls, stimulating his prostate and sending him over the edge. The hunter laughed at how he could only make soft sounds as he moaned breathlessly in time with the deep thrusts.

_"Haa, haa, fuhh, nhh! Ahh, oh! Maser, sero, mnn, fas, er, unh..."_

_"Faster, huh, you like that, you, little, slut, ahh!"_

Kaname's delectable expression looked nearly painful as he fully enjoyed the pleasures the hunter brought to his body. He rubbed along his legs, between his toes even stroked his cock and sac here and there, which was becoming painfully full with semen. Each heated stroke was becoming more unbearable. He could pass out at any moment now from the blood flooding both heads. He had to beg.

_"Master... ahh... Zero... unn! Please, mmnn... can I cum?"_

This was the signal Zero was waiting for. He growled, as he dug his nails into Kaname's bite mark on his inner thigh, making him spill some precum.

_"Not yet,"_ came the condescending decision.

The hunter pumped harder, faster, nearly breaking Kaname's ass. He was trying to catch up since he had been denying himself climax all this time. Zero took a hold of his slave's cock without breaking rhythm. He was fast approaching his own edge, and knew that if he held back on the first just right, he could go for a double.

"Now!"

_"AAAHHHH!!"_

Kaname's scream penetrated the walls as he came, his own cum spurting onto his face, Zero's exploding inside him. It was amazing how well planned out the timing was. Their faces were contorted in pleasure; eyes glazed over in lust, mouth forming the tiny "o", brows knitted.

The scent of sweat blood and semen - the scent of their lovemaking, if you could call it that, drifted through the air as Zero continued to pump away. Kaname was content riding on the intense wave of pleasure he had already been swept away in, until something hot, thick and throbbing was jammed between his lips. The hunter had planned it right after all, spurting for a second time, for the first in Kaname's mouth. It was a delightful and unexpected surprise as he swallowed the nectar of Zero's sex.

Both sighed in content as Zero untied Kaname, lowering his sore body to the floor while bathing him with his tongue, cleaning up all of the cum that had spilled onto his face. It was only polite after all.

The hunter removed the clips from Kaname's now scarlet, unbroken nipples and the makeshift split/cock ring around his quickly cooling erection. He went around the room, fixing things to the way they were. For a brief moment he wondered what the adults were up to, only to realize that he didn't give a damn.

Still messing with furniture, the hunter messed with the table, fussing over its positioning in the center of the room, checking for stability. Kaname looked at him sleepily as a high pitched scraping noise filled the air. A screw rolled across the floor from the other side of the meeting table.

Crawling over to the pureblood, he swept his pale fingers skimmed along Kaname's chest, his lips wandering right after until they found his left nipple.

"**FUCK!**"

Zero's fang punctured through the nipple, stretching the duct, creating a hole. Kaname's nerve endings were firing off painfully, sending him through shuddering conniptions as the split ring was wound through the new hole. A light weight demanded his attention. As the pureblood squinted through his tears, the soft glint of a thin, hard metal tag caught his attention. He read the little inscription there, carved, he realized, by Zero's hand with the screw tip.

**_Property of Zero Kiryuu_**

**_If lost please return to Cross Academy_**

**_Lay a hand on my bitch and I'll fucking kill you._**

Kaname chuckled. Zero definitely had his own way of doing things. Now he was the official master.

"Remember who you really belong to; Yuuki may have met some of your masochistic desire, but I'm the one who put these chains around your heart."

* * *

"ღ*~+~*ღ"

* * *

This is my second ever lemon, first Yaoi lemon.

Personally I thought the oral scenes were alright, but the sex itself was lacking. Eh.

**Review:** Tell me what you think?


End file.
